


Under a Blue Moon

by Scarlet_Camellia



Category: B.A.P, Big Bang (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), Topp Dogg (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Hongbin, Alpha Kim Himchan, Alpha Park Sehyuk, Alpha Youngbae, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Angst, Beta Seungri, Dragon Namjoon, Fae & Fairies, Fae Daesung, Fae Jaehwan, Fae Seokjin, M/M, Mages, Magic University - Freeform, Magic-Users, Nature/Shadow Taekwoon, Omega Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Omega Wonsik, Psychic Abilities, Romance, Vampires, Werewolves, but with more gay sex, dance mage Hoseok, dance mage Jongup, dance mage Wonho, electric mage Minhyuk, fae, fae Yongguk, fae Youngjae, fire mage Byungjoo, fire mage Jaebum, fire mage Jungkook, fire mage Sanggyun, future smut, half fae Taehyung, ice mage Sangdo, kinda like Harry Potter, light mage Jiyong, maybe human Yugyeom?, music mage Changkyun, music mage Jooheon, music mage Junhong, music mage Sangwon, music mage Yooncheol, music mage Yoongi, nature mage Kihyun, nature mage Mark, necromancer - Freeform, necromancer Hansol, psychic Daehyun, psychic Jiho, vampire Hojoon, vampire Jinyoung, vampire Youngjae - Freeform, water mage Hyunwoo, water mage Jackson, water mage Jimin, werewolf Himchan, werewolf Sehyuk, werewolf bambam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Camellia/pseuds/Scarlet_Camellia
Summary: The world is full of fantastic and beautiful things. It's also full of some horribly terrifying ones. More than simply a world full of humans, there are hundreds of unique beings which live, work, and play under the guise of human forms. Witches, vampires, werewolves- to name them all would take an eternity. Among these beings, known in a general sense asotherkin, there are schools and organizations created to educate young beings in their skills and talents in order to ensure their safe and successful lives within the human realm.~writer's block, I'll update as I can I'm sorry~





	1. Welcome to Blue Moon University!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a new fic I'm trying featuring all my faves! This first chap is a bit choppy 'cus I'm trying to introduce you to the University and some of the characters, but it'll smooth out starting by chap 2~ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

The world is full of fantastic and beautiful things. It's also full of some horribly terrifying ones. More than simply a world full of humans, there are hundreds of unique beings which live, work, and play under the guise of human forms. Witches, vampires, werewolves- to name them all would take an eternity. Among these beings, known in a general sense as _otherkin_ , there are schools and organizations created to educate young beings in their skills and talents in order to ensure their safe and successful lives within the human realm. 

It is one such school, known as Blue Moon University, that our story begins. The unique thing about this already unique school, is that it trains _all_ forms of otherkin without discretion. Nature mages are educated alongside fire mages- werewolves alongside vampires. It is through this integrated system that the races and species can learn to work _together_ in the human world, rather than fighting otherkin vs. otherkin vs. humans. 

Theoretically. 

~

A young being by the name of Yugyeom is clutching his books tightly to his chest as he follows the other first years- including a fire mage by the name of Jungkook and a werewolf called BamBam. Yugyeom was trying his best to keep his cool, but his heart was pounding in his chest and he feared the others could hear it. _I don't belong here._ he thought desperately. 

"Exactly _why_ do you think you don't belong here, Mr. Kim?" the psychic named Daehyun that was escorting the new University students turned around and blinked at the fidgeting boy. "Don't try to lie to me because I'll know." he gave a deadpan expression as he waited, watching as groups of other years shuffled by and paused to point to the new students. Daehyun rolled his eyes as a few of the second years were already deciding they _liked_ the first years. "If you're not an escort, get to your classes!" 

"Calm down, Dae." an older male said with a kind smile, patting the psychic on the shoulder. "Hi kids, I'm Yongguk. I'm a fae studying natural history and human/otherkin social science. You're going to find that your first few weeks here at BMU are gonna be hard. I'm sure most of you came from segregated schools so you're not used to being around such a huge variety of creatures- and that's ok. Just remember not to fight and remember we're all here to learn." the fae smiled again, and the first years realized he could look rather intimidating when he stood plain faced, but as soon as he smiled they could see the soft and sweet fae side of him. As he walked away, a small path of flowers bloomed on the stone floor and faded into glittering gold dust. 

"Well that didn't help at all." Daehyun mumbled under his breath, shaking his head with a smile on his lips before looking back to the tall first year. "Why do you think you don't belong?" 

"I- I'm human." Yugyeom said quietly, causing the other first years to laugh. 

"You wouldn't have made it through the gates if you were human. This is a human-free school. Unless you're some kind of wizard or mage you can't get in." Daehyun patted the top of the boy's head and motioned for one of the escorts. "Taehyung! You're going to be in charge of Yugyeom until he gets settled in. He thinks he's human like you did." 

An impossibly handsome male walked towards the group, Yugyeom could see the tips of his ears pointed just a bit, and he gave off a sweet, floral scent. "Like Daehyun said, I'm Taehyung. I'm half fae, half human. I-" he grins nervously and shows off a boxed smile. "I wasn't aware I was fae until attending here- can you imagine? 18 years old and I finally presented! Always wondered why my dad insisted I go to otherkin schools." the half-fae was a bit strange, but he was nice and caring so Yugyeom allowed himself to be led away while listening to the elder's ranting. 

"Hmm...oh! BamBam, you're a werewolf, yes?"

"Hell yeah I am!" the were cheered, thrusting his fist into the air and earning cheers from the other first-year weres. 

Daehyun rolled his eyes and motioned for another of the escorts- BamBam could swear he saw a flash in the psychic's eyes. "This is Hojoon- a vampire. Hojoon, you'll be BamBam's escort _blah blah blah_ you know how this works." 

Hojoon pushed his wire circle frames up his nose- the glasses were merely an accessory that the vampire loved to wear- and grabbed the werewolf by the shirt. "C'mon, pup. We've got lots to see and do!" 

"I wonder which one of them will out-excite the other first?" Daehyun mused to himself before scanning his list. "Let's see...oh, Hyunwoo, you'll escort the fire mage, Jungkook." 

"A vamp and a were- water and fire? You really like breaking first years of their bad habits, don't you?" Hyunwoo walked over to the young fire mage and sized him up. "You work out?"

"Yeah..?" 

"I'm keeping him." Hyunwoo declared, jerking his head towards a door to the left. "Let's go. I always need new gym buddies. Jackson and S. Hoseok get busy with their boyfriends." he realized the younger gave him a strange look and he grinned. "We have two dancer mages named Hoseok, one's a Shin and the other's a Jung- the one I hang out with most is Shin...don't worry too much about names right now, you'll learn." 

Jungkook wasn't too sure how to respond, and he felt a bit intimidated knowing a water mage controlled his every move until he could get around on his own, but the elder seemed nice. 

~

Daehyun had finished dividing up the first years with escorts and swept off to report to Himchan- the werewolf in charge of organizing and ensuring new students made it into the University safely as part of his pack leader training. 

"I don't even _want_ to be a pack leader!" the were whined and made a growling noise in his throat that made him sound, well, wolf-like.

"You were born alpha so." Daehyun didn't finish his statement, he didn't have to. "Besides you're not going to be a pack leader until your mom hands the pack to you, so why worry about it?" 

Himchan chewed on his bottom lip, his brows furrowed so hard it formed a deep crease on his forehead. "Pack alphas and fae don't get to mate, Dae. You know as well as I do that our days are numbered and he doesn't seem to care! It doesn't bother him at all!" 

"And _you_ know as well as I that he's not going to just walk away. He's too stubborn for that. I saw him going to the greenhouse if you need to talk to him"

~

"Whatcha doin' Solie?" the bright fae named Youngjae smiled at the older necromancer. "No really, what _are_ you doing?"

The necromancer glanced up with tired eyes to look at the fae- if sunshine had a human form he was pretty sure its name was Choi Youngjae. "I'm trying to figure out a more efficient way to raise a legion of the dead so I can take over this school and add all of your bodies to my military." Hansol responded with an even tone, trying his best not to laugh at the horrified expression on the fae's face before he succumbed to his laughter and lifted the large book he'd been reading. "I have a History of Famous 17th Century Fae test tomorrow that I need to study for because I'm pretty sure I'll fail. Fae names used to be so weird. Kai'dun?! What even _is_ that!"

"We were people of the forest! Our names were- nah you're right our names were hella weird. Good luck with that, Solie!" the cheery fae left the necromancer to his studies in a hurry- he liked the older man well enough, but the scent of dark magic and death was sometimes hard to bear for the fae. 

~

"Junhong you know you don't have to practice with us." a blonde dancer mage said to an impossibly tall younger music mage. 

"Yeah but Hope and I knew each other as kids and just 'cus I ended up being music doesn't mean I still can't enjoy dancing." the music mage ran a hand through his- currently pink- hair and grinned. 

"You know better than to argue with that kid." the black haired dancer mage said as he entered the room, rolling his shoulders. "Besides, if he leaves who else is gonna deal with us long enough to know that we have nicknames that aren't _J. Hoseok_ or _S. Hoseok_." 

"Mmm, cus Wonho and J-Hope are so much better, right?" the blonde laughed and rolled his eyes- he knew when the other Hoseok began attending the University that there'd be naming issues- so he approached the younger and was relieved to hear he already had another name he went by. "Alright kids, let's get started. Junhong...please try not to get so into the music that you blow up the speakers again. It was cute the first time, but it's not so cute the 43rd time." 

~

The music mages named Yoongi, Jooheon, Changkyun, Yooncheol, and Sangwon sat around a large table armed with cups of coffee and notebooks. The five were jotting down notes and ideas, while occasionally the sound of music would drift through the room as someone's idea sprouted itself through magic. 

"Wait- who did that?" Sangwon jerked his head up at the sound of a heavy beat met his ears.

"Yo." Yoongi raised his pen up in thought and Sangwon nodded, willing another layer over the beat and the others bristled with the warm feeling that settled in their blood at the creation of new music. 

"Who would have thought a brainstorming group would turn into a magical jam-fest?" Jooheon laughed, causing the rest of the table to join in the laughter and return to taking notes.

~

An electric mage named Minhyuk and a nature mage named Kihyun sat in the greenhouse, while other nature mages and fae came to tend to the plants and leave. Minhyuk held his hands close together and was arcing electricity between his palms while the nature mage watched him curiously. 

"Why do you do that?" Kihyun asked.

"It makes me feel warm and it burns off some energy. It's like I'm full of energy and I either need to run around and dance and play, or I do this and I can keep it down. You know how you make flowers bloom when you walk by and you can't really control it, and it's just a thing you do because your magic has free will to an extent? Electric magic can't do that, so we either burn it off or we risk it bursting out and breaking something or killing someone." 

"That's gotta suck!" the nature mage didn't like the sound of that, not even a little bit. He smiled as a flower bent itself over its pot to nuzzle into his cheek and take some magic to grow bigger. "Oh but I see what you mean now- I just get hugged by plants, you could actually destroy stuff."

"Mhm, it's why electric and fire mages got bad reps cus our free magic is so deadly." 

~

"So you're saying humans misunderstood our kind thousands of years ago and that's why we live in secret?" 

Yongguk nodded to his younger, a boy by the name of Namjoon. The boy continued with a rant about how wrong it was that otherkin had to live in secret, and the elder fae just laughed as his younger's magic started to go wild. "Joon, your scales are showing." He tapped the boy's temples lightly and the younger's eyes widened. 

"Sorry." Namjoon blushed, watching as Yongguk eyed him curiously. "I'm a dragon." he answered plainly. He knew the elder fae had been wondering about his scales for some time. 

"I'm sorry, did you say _dragon_? As in, fire breathing, destroy an entire village, went extinct hundreds of years ago?" Yongguk couldn't contain his shock, making the young dragon blush again.

"We didn't go extinct, we just learned how to use our magic to take human forms so we'd stop getting killed. Our numbers were dangerously low and we needed to adapt or we'd die out."

"But your boyfriend, he's not a dragon is he? I thought he's a fae."

"He is."

"Whatever works for you, kid! My boyfriend's supposed to be a pack alpha so I really can't ask questions." Yongguk laughed and patted the dragon's shoulder lightly. "I love seeing inter-species relationships, you know? It's so beautiful." 

~

Blue Moon University is filled with the world's brightest and most promising young otherkin. The future of the world starts with the students of today, and those enrolled at BMU show the signs of the most peaceful future the world has ever seen. Each student has their own unique talents and personality, and many students come together to form groups where they feel they excel or can become better. The world will change, and the change comes soon.

Perhaps, sooner than anyone may realize.


	2. The Lives of Students are Full of Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of characters! Lots of story lines to work with! Things will settle down more starting next chapter!
> 
> Updates on Tuesdays <3

"Welcome to Advanced Magic. Some of you may remember this class was started at the end of last year, and with the number of students showing both the skill and the interest, we decided to make it a full fledged course this year!" A kind nature mage with shining brown hair and hazel eyes grinned to her class full of students. "This course is called 'advanced' for a reason- you're learning advanced techniques and you're already advanced magic users as it is. Many of you have natural talent, others are determined and study hard. Take a look around. You're surrounded by your peers of all ages and class levels- this is because we at BMU believe you deserve to be here. Be warned, if you do not take this seriously, someone could get hurt." the professor looked around, watching as several of the students fidgeted nervously in their seats. "I see you're nervous. Good- that means you'll be careful. On that note- my name is Professor Lorraine, and welcome to the class!" 

"Um...Professor Lorraine?" Sanggyun raised his hand, the young fire mage's eyes glued to a figure in a dark corner of the room. "Who's the shadow mage?"

"Huh? Oh, right!" Lorraine started laughing, motioning to a pale-skinned girl who was watching the class with unnerving green eyes. "That's my daughter! Some of the higher years should remember her. She took extra classes over the break so she could graduate early and come back to help teach this class. There's too many of you for me to keep your magic under control- Sangdo can speak from experience on the mess that happened last year." she teased.

"You mean when Mark wrapped me up in plants and cried when I froze them cus they were trying to choke me to death?" 

"I didn't cry!" the nature mage piped up. "I was just upset you killed my babies." 

"Your babies tried to kill _me_!"

"In Mark's defense, we nature mages care very much about our plants and freezing his to death was very shocking for him." Lorraine smiled, waving a hand and dismissing the matter. "Let's try not to have any major mishaps this year, though. Hon, you wanna introduce yourself?" 

"Uh, sure?" the shadow mage pushed herself from the corner and waved to the class- some of the students she knew but because she tended to keep to herself, most she didn't recognize. "Hi guys. I'm Ekko. Like Sanggyun said- I'm a shadow mage. I'm mostly here to negate any wild magic that might happen." She combed her fingers through her black hair and cleared her throat. "I, uh, can answer questions if I need to- but mom's your teacher so you'd better listen or you'll find out why people don't like shadow mages." she chuckled, confusing the class as to how such a kind nature mage could have such a scary shadow mage for a daughter. 

"Ekko? Like the Greek myth?" the necromancer Hansol raised a brow, his head tilting to the side curiously. 

"Yeah...Ekko like the Greek myth." she eyed the necromancer, mocking his head tilt and furrowing her brows as she tried to remember if she'd even _heard_ of a necromancer at the University. She shook her head to clear it, "Questions, comments, or concerns before we get this thing started?" Ekko glanced her almost-glowing green eyes around the room, several of the nature mages and fae were staring at her in mixed fear and terror. "Look I'm not _actually_ going to hurt any of you...it's against the rules." 

"Not everyone has your sense of humor, Ekko. Behave. You are _so_ your father's child- I swear." Lorraine knew she had to reign her daughter in before half the class dropped the course, though she noted a handful of students covering their mouths to keep from laughing too hard. "First thing we need to learn is how to negate wild magic. For those of you, for whatever reason, that don't know what wild magic is- it's the general term we magic users use to describe magic that is doing whatever it wants to. Sometimes it's when a spell goes wrong, sometimes it's when you haven't used your magic much and it's built up and it wants out. Since this is an advanced class, the odds are good that wild magic is going to happen often, and in order to protect everyone here, I need all of you to master how to negate. Ekko and I will demonstrate." the nature mage turned to her assistant and let out a breath, causing dozens of vines to form around her and writhe. "Negation is also useful in a fight, which is what we're going to do since you can't really _force_ wild magic." the professor explained in an even tone as the vines thrashed out and attempted to strike the shadow mage. The assistant jumped back to dodge the first two vines, but a third wrapped around her ankle and dragged her to the ground. The fourth and fifth poised themselves to spear the girl, but as they began their assault she threw her hand out and they vanished in a cloud of silver dust. 

"The thing about negating wild magic..." Ekko began as she stood up and dusted herself off, patting one of the vines affectionately as it rubbed at her leg like a cat. "Is that you need to be the same power level or higher than the owner of the magic you're negating."

The professor and assistant studied the class, they noticed a few students looked excited and confident while the others looked nervous. "Who wants to give it a shot?" 

~

"What'd you think about Advanced Magic?" Mark asked as he ran up to Daehyun's side. The psychic glanced to the nature mage and shrugged. "It'll be worth learning, I guess..." he hesitated as another psychic came to his other side. "Hi Jiho. What'd you think of the class?"

"I'm all for anything that gives me more control of this bullshit. Couldn't make fire or plants _oh no_ we had to be able to move shit with our minds and hear every _single_ thought in someone's head!" the psychic growled, fisting his hair and frightening the nature mage- the only one of the three who _couldn't_ hear Jiho's thoughts. 

"His girlfriend's cheating on him." Daehyun stated plainly, filling Mark in on the other psychic's outburst. 

"Gross. Cheating girlfriends are the worst."

"The fuck do you know about cheating girlfriends, Mark? You're with _Jackson_ , the man who loves you more than anything in the world- even _cheese_." Jiho snapped back, causing Daehyun to laugh abruptly.

"He does really love cheese." 

Mark didn't find it nearly as entertaining, and hit Jiho lightly on the shoulder. "I'm not gay, asshole! I've had cheating girlfriends, too!" 

Jiho and Daehyun looked between each other and blinked a few times, both kind of shocked at Mark's short temper. Usually the nature mage was calm and sweet- then they both realized at the same time as the thought of _I just wish Jackson was spending more time with me lately._ flashed through his mind. Both psychics nodded slowly, making the same "Oooohh..." sound. 

"Did you two just-"

"Yep."  
"We did."

"I hate that." 

"We know."  
"We know."

The psychics laughed as the nature mage stomped his foot and wild magic broke free with his uncontrolled emotions and sprouted flowers that wrapped around his leg like they were giving him a hug. "Not right now~" he whined, crouching down to pet his flowers. "I'm angry right now so you gotta go." the flowers turned their blooms away as if to ignore him, making the two psychics laugh harder. 

"Let us know how that works out for you! We've got power-specific classes next so it's time for the psychics to go do...psychic things." Jiho snorted on his laughter, thankful for the nature mage and his too-cuddly flowers. He'd already started forgetting his cheating girlfriend by the time his next class started. 

~

While Blue Moon University prides itself on teaching all classes and races alongside one another, some courses are needed for individual needs. One such class, Vampire Ethics, begins as the last student runs into the classroom late. 

Hojoon was panting heavily as he settled into his seat, trying to ignore the stares and glares of the others. 

"You smell like a were." a female hissed, causing Hojoon to jump slightly. 

"Y-yeah I'm escorting a pup around. He's actually pretty cool. Dabs a lot, but he's cool." Hojoon's eyes widened as the female slammed her fist onto his desk and hovered over him. 

"There's no such thing as a good were!" she screams, causing the professor to turn from the board and hiss at her. 

Standing at nearly six and a half feet tall, Professor Garth was a huge, and very old, vampire. The entire class- even the most bold and fearless- knew better than to challenge the ancient being. "No such thing as a good were?!" he exclaims, nostrils flaring and hands pulling into fists. "I was going to teach about when and when not to use your glamour on someone, but I think there's a change of plans for today. Great Weres of History it is!" he shot the girl a look as she opened her mouth to argue, causing her to clamp it shut. 

"You alright?" the vampire named Youngjae asked as he scooted over to Hojoon's left side. 

"She looked ready to kill you." Jinyoung whispered as he settled to Hojoon's right. 

"I'm fine, thanks. YJay have you seen Dae today? He was a brat and gave me that were to look after." Hojoon grumbled, pulling out his pen and paper and scribbling down notes from the board. "I've never seen a being dab so much in my entire life." 

"Oh god is it BamBam?" Jinyoung asked with a snort, covering his mouth to keep from interrupting the class. "He's the little baby were you're watching? Oh man you're in for a treat." 

"Quiet!" Garth shouted, making the three shut up instantly. "You can talk after my class is over." 

~

"But Joonie you need to tell the professors!" Seokjin whined as he chased after his boyfriend, grabbing the dragon by the wrist and searching his face. "They can help you learn your powers if you just _ask_! What do you think we pay them for? Make the most of the University!"

"Jinnie I _know_ that's why I'm here but- the only other dragons I've ever met were my parents! They haven't seen others in hundreds of years! I know our numbers are coming back but we were so few that it's almost impossible that there's another dragon here! Seokjinnie, babe, I know you're trying to help- but it's hopeless. I'm basically a human that can turn into a giant lizard." 

Seokjin smacked his younger, but taller, boyfriend in the center of his chest with a solid _thump_. "Don't you dare say that! You're a _dragon_ , Namjoon! Do you have any idea how amazing you actually are?" 

"But-"

"If you can't find another dragon to teach you, why not a dark mage of some kind? Didn't they form thier power using dragon blood back in the day?" Seokjin blinked as Namjoon's jaw dropped. 

"Y-yeah actually. You're the best, babe!" Namjoon pulled Seokjin in for a quick kiss before running off to find a dark magic user.

~

At the front of the classroom stood a fae named Celestia. She waited as a number of fae as well as other magic users filled her classroom, she flipped her bright orange and pink hair over her shoulder and tilted her head to the side slightly. "There's a lot of music mages this year~" she mused to herself, as Yoongi, Jooheon, Changkyun, Junhong, Yooncheol, and Sangwan entered the room as a group. "Excuse me, sweethearts, can I ask you a question?" she asked in her always-sweet tone. 

"Of course!" Jooheon beamed at her, dimples settling in his cheeks and eyes turning to small crescent moons.

"You're adorable!" she squealed abruptly, before clearing her throat. "Sorry- what I meant to ask was, why are there so many of you in my class this year? I almost never have music mages in Creative Spellwriting."

"The best way for us to improve both our magic and our music writing is to expand our mindsets outside of more than what we're good at." Sangwan said quickly, adding a boyish grin. "You can't write good music if you don't know the world, and you cant do good magic if you don't educate yourself." 

"What Sangwan is trying to say is- we think your class will help us in many ways, Professor Celestia." Yooncheol gave a shy smile that caused the faery to giggle excitedly and flutter back to the front of the class. 

"Welcome to Creative Spellwriting everyone! In this class, you're going to learn valuable lessons in creating your own spells! Can't find the right spell that does _exactly_ what you want it to do? Write your own! Do you have your own kind of flavor and you want all your spells to be unique to you! Write your own! We're going to have a lot of fun here so make sure you're always...on... time?" she tilted her head to the side as another being slid into the room a few minutes late. "Yongguk you've been taking this class since you started attending BMU- you don't have to-"

"Actually I was asked to be your assistant this semester. Some of the bigger classes are getting current or past-student assistants- Professor Lorraine's daughter just graduated and she came back to help with Advanced Magic. Your class is the same size and since I've taken it before they asked if I could come help you." 

"Oh! Well in that case- class this is Bang Yongguk! He's a fae like me and- you study Natural History and Human/Otherkin Social Science, right dear?" Yongguk nodded and Celestia went back to introducing herself and her new assistant like nothing had happened. 

~ 

Himchan sat in a room with all the weres currently attending BMU. He tilted his head to the side as all the first years were huddled in a corner, separated from everyone else- all of them except the one called BamBam, who was excitedly showing off some sort of dance that made Himchan feel second-hand embarrassment. "Settle down, please. I see some new faces- if you would, I want all the new weres to come to the middle and introduce yourself to me and the others. For example, I'm Kim Himchan. You might recognize me as the heir to the world's oldest and most powerful pack, or you might not. Here at BMU I'm acting somewhat as pack leader to ensure you don't piss off the other beings and find yourself on the wrong end of a silver knife. Some of the vamps here don't like us- even if it's against the rules. That is NOT an excuse to fight with them. We're above that. We're all BMU students and we will behave as such. We're werewolves- not animals." 

The new students came to the center and looked around the the other weres- in total there were only around 90-110 weres at BMU with an equal number of vampires, but for some of the new students this was the most weres they'd ever seen in one room. 

"What's up!? It's your boy! It's your man! It's ME! Double B, what's good? BamBam is here so don't worry! OW!" the tall and skinny were jumped mid-dab as a much shorter female slugged him in the arm and glared up at him. 

"Will you _not_ do that on your first day?" she turned to Himchan and nodded her head slightly in apology. "He's very immature sometimes, I'm sorry." with a sigh she looked around to the other weres and smiled. "Hi everyone, I'm Skye. I grew up in the same pack as _this_ irritating piece of wolf. I'm not sure what else to say so- yeah."

"She's an artist!" BamBam half-shouted and earned himself another punch from Skye. 

"Shut up Bam! I'll get the spray bottle and embarrass you in front of the whole damn school don't try me."

"Spray bottle?" Himchan smirked, making a mental note of that for future reference. He didn't figure he'd have to use it, since the female seemed to have decent control over the excitable pup- but just in case. A bubblegum haired were laughed, causing Himchan to snap his head in the direction of the sound. "Sehyuk! When did you come back to BMU?"

"Ah...turns out I need some more time here before I go out in the human world- they don't like it when you pick fights with men disrespecting their mates I guess?" 

"Sehyuk...what did you do?" Himchan folded his arms over his chest and watched as the pink-haired were animatedly told a story about going to a human bar and noticing a too-drunk human male incessantly hitting on an uninterested human female- so he did what any alpha would do. He beat the hell out of the human male. "Sehyuk you know you go to jail when you do things like that!" 

"Now I do!" 

"Damn it Sehyuk. Just-" Himchan sighed. "Damn it Sehyuk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 3 "spoiler" it's Namjoon-centric!


	3. Help Comes in Many Forms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said new chapters on Tuesdays originally but I'm changing it to Tuesdays and Thursdays cus I'm losing my mind doing one chapter a week! hehe sorry :3

Namjoon knew if he was going to find a dark mage, he'd have to go to the campus memorial. Erected as a monument to all of the students who died while studying at BMU, the campus memorial was a shaded garden surrounding a fountain statue of a vampire, werewolf, fae, and human holding hands in a circle. Moss grew over the statues and gave them an eerie feeling, and candles were always burning around the circle of benches. Given its grave meaning, the campus memorial was often only frequented by the few dark mages that attended BMU- currently there were only four- and technically one wasn't a student anymore. Dark mages, those that attended universities, tended to pick BMU because of its strict 'no hate' policy, but that didn't stop dark mages from getting strange looks and hearing the whispers of uncertainty when they walked past the other students. Perhaps that's the reason why there's so few dark mages in these modern times, and why no professor at the University was able to teach dark magic. Even among the most radical magic users, dark magic was something not to be messed with. 

Namjoon walked up to the fountain and saw two of the four resident dark mages sitting on a single bench and reading books- sitting together but clearly not at the memorial _together_. The thing about dark magic users, Namjoon had read, was that- contrary to stereotypes- they actually don't like being alone. They could feel the hum of their power in their minds and it tended to cloud their thoughts if gone unchecked- a solitary dark magic user tended to go insane rather quickly. 

"Um...excuse me- I was wondering if you could help me?" he asked softly, neither mage had looked up to show they'd noticed his approach. 

"Hmm...? Oh, hi Namjoon, what's up?" nearly glowing green eyes danced up to meet the tall figure and Namjoon breathed a sigh of relief as he realized who the girl was. 

"Oh thank god, hey Ekko. Your mom's the Advanced Magic professor right? And her husband- your dad- he's a shadow mage, too, right?" the girl nodded. "Think you or her could help me?" 

"With what, Namjoon? You-" Ekko hesitated as her phone went off. "Oh Seokjin just texted me. O-oh...ooohhhh. You're a dragon?"

"A dragon?" the other mage looked up to the much taller being, his dark eyes blinking curiously. "Like, fire breathing, slaughtered entire villages, the beings whose blood fuled my kind's magic until 400 years ago?" 

"Necromancer?" Namjoon asked, taking in the smaller being- his dark hair and dark eyes and a strange scent of death lingering around him. 

"Oh, haha I guess you two haven't met. Namjoon, meet Hansol the necromancer- apparently. I swear I went to this school for four years and I don't remember him at all but whatever. Hansol, meet Namjoon." Ekko quickly introduced the two men and closed her book, realizing she wouldn't be reading more for the time being. "So what do you need help with, Namjoon?"

"I want to learn my powers." he answered in a low tone, dropping his head in shame. 

"Well, what can you do so far?" Hansol prompted, tossing his own book to the side and standing up. "Show us." 

"I- I don't know. Um...I can turn into a big ass lizard." 

"Other than that, smart ass." Hansol rolled his eyes and turned to Ekko. "Do you hear this guy? Big ass lizard, he says!" the necromancer threw his arms up in exasperation. 

Ekko rolled her eyes and shook her head. "If he's a dragon that probably _is_ all he can do. I thought your kind were extinct, Namjoon? How long have you known you're a dragon?"

"M-my parents are dragons so I've always known." the tallest of the three mumbled, running a hand through his hair in nervousness. "B-but they never taught me how to use my powers and they sent me to a boarding school for high school, and then immediately to here after I graduated from there so I haven't seen them in- well that's been probably 8 years now?" 

Hansol and Ekko glanced to each other, varying expressions of concern on their faces. "And you're sure they're alive?" Hansol asked, point blank. 

"Hansol!" Ekko hit the necromancer hard on the arm and shot him one _hell_ of a look. "Just because death talk is easy for us doesn't mean you can just ask the kid if his parents are dead!" 

"Does it _not_ seem suspicious to you that they sent him away and never showed him how to use his powers?!" the necro argued back, the tips of his ears turning pink. 

"It _does_ but that doesn't mean you can just _ask_ him like that!" the girl jumped as Namjoon cleared his throat, wondering exactly why the two were arguing so fiercely. 

"Do you two always fight like this?" he asked, raising his brows. 

"Oh this is only like the third time we've met." Hansol shrugged, making Namjoon pull his brows together and form deep creases on his forehead. 

"And you just- whatever, not my place. So can you help me?" 

The dark mages looked between each other again, expressions of pity and concern on their faces and in their eyes. The necromancer turned to the dragon and nodded his head with a big smile, the shadow mage shrugged with a long sigh. 

"Since I'm technically a professor it'd be irresponsible if I let the two of you do this alone. You're adults, yes, but I have a duty to the University to ensure my students live long enough to graduate. This memorial..." she opens her arms and motions to the scenery around them. "Is exactly why I can't let you do this alone. I'm not gonna let you do this alone, Namjoon. I can't- I'm not losing another friend to wild magic." the girl shook her head and cleared her throat, blinking back the tears of regret. "I have an office just down the hall from Advanced Magic, meet me there tomorrow around 8?"

~ 

Namjoon nuzzled into his boyfriend's chest, a light sigh sliding from the dragon's plush lips as they watched a cooking show. 

"What's wrong, Joonie?" Seokjin asked in a gentle tone, pressing his lips to the top of his dragon's head and taking a moment to inhale the exotic scent of mountian air, citrus, and mint. 

"I'm gonna start learning my powers tomorrow and I'm a little worried. Ekko said she lost a friend to wild magic- what if that happens to me? Maybe I shouldn't-"

"Ekko still thinks Hyungwon...hrm..." Seokjin made a frustrated noise. "Remind me to have a word with that brat tomorrow." 

"Brat? Which brat? You call a lot of people 'brat' these days." Namjoon laughed, making Seokjin bump his cheek into the top of Namjoon's head lightly. 

"The brat that's been making his friend think he's dead, apparently." Seokjin nuzzled Namjoon's hair and breathed deeply- god how he loved how his boyfriend smelled. 

"You're doing it again, Jinnie." Namjoon giggled as he felt the fae drink in his scent more deeply than before. "You're gonna get dizzy~" 

"I know baby, I just can't help it. You smell so fresh and clean and it makes my fae blood so...energized." Seokjin confessed with a lazy smile, the warmth and surge of power in his blood unmistakable. Namjoon's smell was fresh like a tropical island and it made the fae's blood awaken like a day spent in the wilderness untouched by man. 

"S-Seokjinnie?" Namjoon rolled in his boyfriend's arms and studied his eyes, blushing as he saw the concerned but overwhelmingly loving expression on the older man's face. "Never mind." 

"Worried I'm only with you for your scent again?" the fae knew his boyfriend better than that- he knew Namjoon's lower than ideal self confidence meant he worried about the little things that Seokjin didn't think of twice. The younger nodded a bit and buried his face in the curve of Seokjin's neck and shoulder. He couldn't lie, he loved how small and soft his taller boyfriend could be. Seokjin nuzzled the top of the dragon's head with his cheek and hummed softly, tightening his arms around Namjoon just a little more. "You know I love you for these moments, Namjoon. How many guys get to hold such a beautiful man in their arms and love him with their whole heart, huh?" 

Namjoon blushed more, pressing himself just a bit harder into Seokjin and giggling as the fae squeezed him even tighter. He could be embarrassing with his blunt praises and silly jokes, but the dragon couldn't think of another person he'd rather hold close at night. 

~

Jaebum sat in the greenhouse as the fae Youngjae chattered happily with a large sunflower. He couldn't complain about the fae's habit of preferring to talk with plants than people, as the fire mage himself wasn't the greatest fan of socialization in general, and typically preferred comfortable silence to awkward conversations. 

That was the beautiful thing about their relationship, Jaebum thought. He could be in the same room with Youngjae as he talked with his plants, and be just as happy as the fae and his plants. The fire mage danced a small ball of flame around his hands, swirling and manipulating the warm fire and smiling at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. 

"Jaebummie!" the fae hurled a small rock at the fire mage and watched as it bounced off his shoulder, making the fire mage turn and blink at him in surprise. "You're doing that think where you're smiling like a madman and it's freaking me out!" 

"I'm smiling because I love you, you jerk!" Jaebum picked up the pebble and faked throwing it at the fae- when Youngjae jumped to cover his face with his arms, the fire mage stuffed the rock in his pocket. He didn't want to admit it- but he had a rather large collection of things Youngjae had thrown at him to grab his attention when he'd gotten lost in his own mind.

"I love you too!" the fae uncovered his face and grinned that bright, sunshine smile, and Jaebum felt the butterflies in his stomach all over again.

~

Yugyeom followed Taehyung around quietly, the half fae tended to not be able to sit still for too long. Some of his habits made little sense to the human, for example the half fae liked to walk around in the moonlight for no reason other than because 'it's so pretty!'. 

Tonight was another of those nights where Taehyung led his younger through the University at an odd time- 4 am to be exact. The half fae held a mischevious grin on his face as he tugged the boy through the halls. "If we hurry, there's still time to grab extra desserts from last night's meal!" Taehyung excitedly whispered as they turned down hall after hall. 

"Why would we do that? Isn't that stealing?" Yugyeom felt uneasy, he normally liked a prank or being playful, but he still didn't think he belonged at Blue Moon, and thought the half fae was sort of odd. 

"They're just going to throw them away, and I'm pretty sure there's still custard left over. Oh god the custard is so good! Did you have one at dinner? Shh!" Taehyung held a finger to his lips and peeked in a door. "Clear! Let's go!" The two ran into the kitchen and loaded their arms up with the sweets. After tasting the custard, Yugyeom decided Taehyung had been right- they were really good...so he grabbed three. 

The half fae and human giggled excitedly as they ran back to Taehyung's room with their haul of sweets, sitting in the middle of the bedroom floor and eating until their stomachs were full and they passed out from the drop of energy from their adrenaline and their sugar highs left them drained and sleepy.


	4. To Live is To Learn

"You pouty-lipped, turtle-looking mother-"

"Did you come here just to insult me?" Hyungwon blinked at the furious fae, his head cocked to the side sightly with an entirely bored expression on his face. 

Seokjin bristled, his nostrils flaring with his anger. "Ekko still thinks you're _dead_!" 

"Well if she hadn't run off to find a professor she would have seen I didn't die." Hyungwon shrugged. He frankly didn't understand why the fae was so angry. 

"Your wild magic exploded your body into a mountain of snow! You knew the spell you were doing was forbidden and you asked her to keep watch any- you know what? Forget it. You need to apologize to Ekko. And talk to Sangdo. Thanks to your turtle-looking-ass he's not pushing his limits anymore. You're a real dick, Hyungwon."

The ice mage watched as the fae stomped out of his apartment with a long sigh. He really didn't know how to explain to the fae that he had no idea how approach his friends and tell them he was still alive. It'd been more than a year- he couldn't just walk back up to BMU and say 'Hey, I lived!', could he? Hyungwon held his hand out and looked at it, watching his fingertips frost over and creep up to his forearm, turning his limb to ice as it traveled. 

How could he tell them that his wild magic had transformed him from being an ice magic user- into living ice magic? He furrowed his brows, still clearly remembering how it happened- nearly able to see it in his mind's eye.

_"I don't think this is a good idea..." Ekko said in a nervous tone as she followed the ice mage down a series of halls to an abandoned room._

_"It's gonna be fine! Just watch me. I've read how to do this spell like a hundred times and it's cake!"_

_It wasn't cake._

_Hyungwon mispronounced one of the words, and the offshoot of his power sprouted out like a tentacle and came back on him- bursting his entire being into nothing more than a pile of fluffy snow. Ekko had screamed- those screams still haunted the ice mage into the early hours of the morning- and she ran to find a professor to tell them what happened in the hopes that it could be fixed. Hyungwon had been a pile of snow, yes, but he wasn't dead. He could hear everything and sense even more- and shame filled him that he'd attempted a spell that was not only **forbidden** but he'd failed completely- tripping up over one of the most basic words in the incantation. His snowy body had formed into water, and he slid through a crack in the wall before Ekko could return- the sound of her tears dropping on the cold stone just as deafening as her wails for her lost friend._

Hyungwon sighed, a puff of icy air leaving his mouth as he rested his cheek on his hand. _Damn Seokjin for being right_ he thinks to himself.

~

Byungjoo, Sanggyun, and Jungkook stood in a triangle in the courtyard, passing around a fire ball like a hackysack and teasing each other with playful savagery. 

"God Byungjoo you suck _so bad_!" Sanggyun snorted, kicking the fireball to the eldest of the three fire mages. "Oooh Joo is getting pissed!" he teased, making the eldest's face turn red. 

"Shut up Sanggyun!" his nostrils flared as he growled in his throat, missing the fire ball as Sanggyun had intended. He screamed in frustration and Sanggyun and Jungkook stared at him with their eyes wide. 

"Um...you alright Joo?" Jungkook asked softly, taking a hesitant step closer to the eldest. 

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I just...I'm just having some issues." he confessed, plopping on the ground and pulling his knees to his chest. "Sanggyun is right- I suck." Byungjoo murmured under his breath, not intending to say it out loud. The younger two dropped to the ground at his sides and bumped into him with their shoulders. 

"You don't suck, Joo. What're you talking about?" Sanggyun grinned, looking rather- boyish and playful. The elder shook his head and sighed. 

"Kook's three years younger and he's already a stronger fire mage than me. This is- bullshit. I'm good at lots of stuff! I'm really good at dancing but I'm not a dance mage- I'm a fire mage and I'm a weak ass fire mage."

"What's stopping you from getting stronger?" Jungkook asked curiously. He'd known Byungjoo for only a short time, but he liked the older fire mage. He was playful and savage and great fun to be around- but even Jungkook had noticed how Byungjoo had struggled during magic-based courses. 

Byungjoo let out an exasperated sigh and threw his head back to growl angrily. "I don't know! Sanggyun how are you in Advanced Magic? How'd you get so good with your magic?"

Sanggyun tilted his head slightly and made a puzzled face. "I don't know? I just...it's natural for me. Feels like breathing."

"Like...breathing? What the fu- it's not that easy! It's all anger and fury and-"

"No it's not." Jungkook said quietly, touching Byungjoo's arm lightly. "It's not about anger at all. Joo, fire is about warmth and life, not death and destruction." 

"Then why does fire destroy everything it touches? How does it spread so easily to become a menace? How does it-" the eldest hesitated, his voice catching in this throat and he dropped his head with a long sigh. "How does the rage out of control and kill my parents?"

The younger two hesitated, glancing between each other and trying to figure out how to process the eldest mage's words. "What do you mean?" Sanggyun asked in a soft voice, one that was mixed sad and afraid. 

"Both of my parents were normal- they didn't know about magic and didn't know I'm dangerous. I got mad once when I was nine...burnt the whole house to the ground and I didn't even realize it was me until I was taken away to a special school for fuck-ups like me. If I could kill the people who gave me life- how many more am I capable of murdering?

~

Jimin, Jackson, and Hyunwoo were breathing heavy and rubbing sweat from their foreheads after another long- but successful- trip to the gym. The water mages each took turns laughing and splashing each other, pouring water from their icy bottles and using their magic to fire it like streams from a water gun. 

"Oh hey, Hyunwoo, you've been escorting that new baby fire mage, right?" Jackson asked in a cheery tone as he stretched and yawned. "What's he like?"

"Sort of awkward, playful, and nice? I dunno, he just seems like a good kid to me." Hyunwoo shrugged, a small smile on his lips as he thought of the first year. "He was supposed to come with me today but some fire mages wanted him to go play with them so he asked if he could skip." he shrugged, a laugh bubbling in his chest as he saw how excited the two had looked- asking permission of Jungkook could 'come out and play'. 

Jimin's brow had lifted when he heard mention of the new fire mage to be added to their group- which triggered another thought. "Where's Hoseok? Wasn't he supposed to-"

"He had some business with Kihyun." Jackson answered quickly, his eyes widening slightly and cheeks gaining a rose hue. 

"You realize I know 'some business' means sex, right? I'm not a child, Jackson!" Jimin stomped his foot, face reddening a bit as he realized his friend was babying him again. 

"But you look so innocent!" he whined, making Hyunwoo sigh and roll his eyes. He swore they'd never get Jackson to stop trying to coddle anyone younger than him.

"Hate to burst that bubble, but you know Jimin's a perverted little shit, right?" Hyunwoo snorted on laughter as Jackon bristled like an angry mother hen, while Jimin blushed and covered his face in his hands and tried denying it. "I've seen you dance with Hoseok- I know better than to believe that soft sweet persona you've got going on." Hyunwoo teased, fluffing up the youngest's hair before grabbing his gym bag and heading for the door. "I'll catch up with you guys later, I've got class in an hour."

~

Yongguk had settled himself in the greenhouse, a black book in his hand and a content sigh passing by his lips. This is what he needed after a particularly rough Otherkin and Human Dynamics class- just a good book and some cuddly plants. The fae considered looking for his boyfriend, but halfway to there werewolf's office he remembered Himchan mentioning something about 'pack business' after his classes today, so Yongguk shrugged to himself and followed along down the hall to his second-most favorite cuddle partner. 

Vines and flowers had wrapped themselves around the fae like they were dying to hug him as much as he was craving the hugs- he knew the plants tended to react in alignment with his emotional needs due to his fae blood- but he still enjoyed that some plants would play hard-to-get and stick out the shy leaf like they wanted to touch him, but didn't want him to know they wanted to touch him. Those were always the ones that ended up tangled around his neck and nuzzling into his cheek like a flower cat. 

Students came and went as the hours passed by and Yongguk finished his book, the plants around him reluctant to unravel and allow the fae to leave. He hadn't realized how tired he became- drained from his class and relaxed from his time in the greenhouse. Yongguk smiled to himself as he returned to his dorm room and found Himchan already sleeping in bed- one knee up and mouth wide open and looking like an exhausted mess. The werewolf hadn't even bothered to take off his jeans- his shirt was tossed in a crumpled heap on the floor and he himself lay on top of the blankets and sheets. 

"You're such a mess, Himchannie~" Yongguk teased as he threw the shirt in the basket and yanked the sheets and blankets out from under the snoring were and curled up on the bed. 

"I'm a mess but you love me." the were's groggy sleep voice said with a hint of laughter as he rolled and caught the fae in his arms. "Missed you." 

"Missed you too." Yongguk smiled and tangled himself in the blankets with Himchan, enjoying his boyfriend's naturally warmer body heat and sliding into sleep easily.


	5. Relationships of all kinds take work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about missing last Thursday's update! I had a job interview and I was SOOOO stressed out! I'm waiting to hear back so I'm really stressed out still and it's 11:17 and I said "Tuesdays and Thursdays" so I wrote something really quick because I forgot today is Tuesday so PLEASE BEAR WITH ME on this short-ass tease of a chapter! Thursday's will be MUCH better, I promise!

Jongup, being particularly shy and not sure how to approach any of the other dancer mages, tended to keep to himself and dance much earlier in the mornings- when most otherkin were still sleeping and not considering being active for several more hours. It was a shock to him when he'd been halfway through stretching that the two Hoseoks and Junhong burst through the practice room doors and both Hoseoks screamed upon seeing him- throwing their arms around each other and jumping from the ground. 

"You two are such scaredy cats!" Junhong groaned, internally laughing at the dancers' reactions. "Jongup, right? Dancer?" the tallest moved to the smaller man and extended a hand, watching as he hesitated before reaching out and shaking with a light grip. 

"Mm...yeah. I- uh- I'm a dance mage." Jongup hesitated as he looked at the much taller- but still younger- mage. "But...aren't you music?"

Junhong laughed and shrugged, "Yeah but I just _love_ dancing. My magic doesn't work with it- but I can still have a hobby, right?" 

"We're dance!" Wonho said excitedly, running over to join the conversation after he and J-Hope had regained their wits from their shock. "We're both named Hoseok so you can call me Wonho to make things easier~" 

"And I'm J-Hope! Or Hobi, or Hope- you get the idea." 

Jongup found the three to be rather high-energy, but not so much that they weren't incredibly charming. He smiled a big, bunny-like smile, and let out a sudden surprised yelp as Wonho threw his arms around the shorter and cooed about how cute he was. 

"You should join us from now on! We're lots of fun and what good is dancing if you can't have fun?!" Junhong threw his long arms around the three men and wriggled with them in an exited hug-dance. 

Hope grinned a huge heart-shaped grin and agreed excitedly. "Let's get started! It's such a nice morning, don't you think?"

~

BamBam and Skye walked to their classes together just like they'd done throughout their school lives. It was already whispered through the University that the two were dating- though the girl had aggressively stomped her foot and assured they sure as hell were _not_ dating, and that she'd rather choke on a silver bullet. 

"You're always so mean to me~" BamBam whined, throwing his arm around the smaller wolf's shoulders and leaning his weight on her. 

"Get off me, Bam. I swear you never grew out of your puppy stage!" Skye spun on the balls of her feet and danced out of BamBam's grasp, making him stumble to try and catch himself before he hit the ground. 

"You're so damn aggressive for being a girl!" BamBam whined, throwing his arms around Skye again and picking her up, carrying her like a struggling teddy bear. She growled, kicking him in the shins until he yelped and dropped her back to her feet, grabbing his leg and cursing. 

"Bad omega! Bad BamBam!" she dug into her pocket for a tiny water pistol and squirted the wolf in the face. "Bad puppy!" 

"I swear I'm going to bite you one of these days and it'll be your own damn fault!" he shouted, smearing the water off his face with red ears. 

"Children, will you behave?" The two first years jumped at a male voice, eyes wide as the pink-haired Sehyuk watched them fight. The alpha rolled his eyes at the bickering omega wolves. "You really do shoot him with a water gun, don't you! Ha! I'll have to tell Himchan it works~" Sehyuk fluffed the two younger's hair and grinned at them. "Hey if you see Himchan or his boyfriend tell 'em I'm coming into an early rut being back around this huge pseudo-pack and need some _assistance_." 

BamBam and Skye eyed each other warily, both too young and new to having presented to feel comfortable so close to an alpha in rut. BamBam looked the alpha up and down, realized he could smell the change in his scent, and grabbed his friend with a nervous nod and pulled her away. "W-We'll let 'em know." he choked out. 

"Why do you want your pack alpha or his fae boyfriend to know?" Skye blurted, causing Bam to freeze. 

"Himchan needs to know so it can be taken care of before I lose my damn mind, and if I can't find him I tell Yongguk cus he knows how to find Channie faster. Since Channie's like my pack alpha, he finds me the right people to take care of my _problem_. You know- people who wanna be a part of it. Have you not had heats yet?"

"We have, I just thought it odd you wanted another alpha to know." 

BamBam had lost the flow of the conversation- trapped in the thought of people volunteering to help with ruts and heats. He felt a warm feeling in his body. "You can request to be a part of that?" he hadn't realized he said it out loud until Sehyuk and Skye were both staring at him- the excitement in the skinny omega's voice was easily heard. 

"I think Himchan needs to teach a class on how BMU pack dynamics work." Sehyuk mused before turning on his heels and leaving the shorter omega to hit the taller again and yell at him, telling him she was _not_ going to allow him to be the University slut. 

~

Mark and Taehyung sat out on the campus grounds under a huge tree- the kind that looked like it belonged outside an old fancy house rather than on a University's back lawn. The half-fae and nature mage were busy giggling and making flowers bloom around themselves, until soon the tree was surrounded by an ocean of purple, pink, white, and blue flowers. Mark laughed harder, doubling over and holding his stomach, as a mushroom sprouted on the tree they were leaning against and proceeded to nuzzle itself into the curve of Taehyung's neck and shoulder. 

"Hey guys!" Youngjae grinned as he ran to his friends, his own bright yellow flowers mixing into the already-colorful ocean as he settled in front of the two and beamed his perfectly bright smile at them. "Markie did you talk to Jackson about him ignoring you recently yet?" 

Mark's giggle died in his chest and he lowered his head, shaking it slowly. "I don't wanna start a fight." he mumbled, making Taehyung lean over and nudge him with his shoulder. "I know, I know. I just- what if he- what if I-"

"We all know that guy loves you more than the world, just talk to him." the trio jumped as red flowers mingled into the mix with Yongguk's approach. "If you want a healthy relationship, you have to _communicate_."

"Yeah! Besides, you act like Jackson isn't the most cuddly person on this whole planet! He's gonna love knowing you want more time with him!" Tae giggled, throwing his long arms around the nature mage and grinning his huge square-smile at him. 

~

YJay, Hojoon, and Jinyoung whined as they rolled out their shoulders and necks, complaining that their first month back at the University shouldn't be filled with so many tests! 

"It's like they want us dead!" Hojoon shouted, throwing his arms up as he flopped backwards onto the fluffy top of his bed. 

"Why is vampire history so damn long and complicated? Have we always been this fucking uptight?!" YJay groaned, throwing his book to the side and crossing his arms to pout. "It's like our kind think we're better than the others and we're, like, not? Yeah we can do some cool shit but I'd rather make fire or something cool like that. At my best I can shapeshift into a bat and mindfuck some people. That's lame." 

"Yooo but you could totally mindfuck someone into _thinking_ you can make fire! Or mindfuck them into fucking you! That's dope as hell!" Hojoon jumped up, earning a hard slap to the back of the head from Jinyoung, who bared his fangs at the other. 

"That's against the law, moron! We're not monsters! If you can't get laid with your natural personality- maybe you need a better personality."

"Says the talking wet noodle himself." YJay snapped, rolling his eyes at Jinyoung's scolding. "I've met stale potato chips with better personalities than yours, Jinyoung."

"Fuck both of you, I won't help you study then." Jinyoung set his books to the side and rolled over on his bed, tugging the covers up over his head and proceeding to go to sleep- his lullaby the sound of the other two whining that they'd never in a million years pass without his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if my ABO dynamics need work, I've never written it before so if you have tips it'd be appreciated! Again, next chapter is gonna be better, sorry this one kinda sucks~


	6. The Potential to Collapse

Celestia watched her students with a smile, warm eyes shining as they worked hard on their spell writing project- write a spell that makes the room sparkle. The music mages of the class suddenly shouted and she noticed a puff of smoke rising from their table. “Ooohh dear…” she fluttered over and blinked at the burning page. “You can’t write spells like you write lyrics…magic takes things literally, you see. You have to be very clear about what you want or else~” she motioned to the ashes. 

“I told you.” Changkyun mumbled, causing Yoongi to hit him with his shoulder. 

“We’ll just have to try again- we’ll get it right this time!” Jooheon grinned as Yooncheol swept the ashes from the table. “If we can write music we can write spells. Our magic is one of the most complicated! We’ve got this!” 

“But it’s not like writing lyrics-“ Celestia reiterated with a sigh. “You can’t write complicated words with double meanings. You _have_ to be clear- it can still be beautiful but straightforward. Trust me when I say you don’t want to play with the way magic interprets spells.” 

Sangwon nodded, his brows drawn in thought as he listed off ideas on his page and mumbled something under his breath. 

~

“Follow my lead.” Hansol said to Namjoon with an even tone, holding his hands out to shoulder height. The dragon watched hesitantly but followed, waiting quietly for the necromancer to say something else. Instead, the shorter flicked his wrists and dark mist puffed from his palms, filling the room with a harsh chill and the strong sickly-sweet scent of death. 

“Oh god…I’m gonna be sick…” Namjoon clutched his stomach and doubled over, gagging and running to the trash bin at the opposite side of the room. Hansol watched the dragon flee with wide eyes, panic rising in his chest as Namjoon emptied his stomach contents into the bin. Everything about the necromancer felt _wrong_.

“Most people can’t deal with the smell of your magic, Hansol.” Ekko commented quietly, waving her hand and causing the black mist to fade. “We’ll have to figure something else out.” 

“What smell?” 

“You smell like death, Hansol. Your magic _is_ death. Someone- especially a dragon- Namjoon’s not gonna be able to take it. Your magic was born and grown from the slaughter of his kind. It goes against the laws of nature for him to be- I have an idea.” Ekko dove from her desk and chased the dragon down, rubbing her hand on his back as he sat on the cold stone floor and whined. “Joon, do me a favor?” she waited until the dragon looked up and she caught his gaze, glowing eyes studying his deep brown ones and searching them. 

Whispers flowed from her lips in a language Namjoon couldn’t understand, but he felt a near-warm feeling pour over his body. 

Hansol froze at a dark magic spell that filled the room, he saw a flash of smoke before Ekko pulled away from the dragon, who sat dazed with his jaw slack. “What the fuck did you-“

“Namjoon…what kind of dragon did you say you are?” the girl completely ignored the necromancer and stared at the boy in front of her. He shook his head slowly, with a small shrug. 

“I really don’t know.” 

“Hansol, do you know the black magic spell Soul Read?” the girl turned her head and studied the smaller of the two men. He shook his head slightly and she jumped to her feet and stood in front of the man. “I need you to trust me for thirty seconds.” 

Hansol had barely nodded before images flashed in his head- artificial memories implanted in his mind of the things the girl had seen. When the memories stopped coming he shoved her away and clutched at his chest, gasping. His dark eyes studied the small shadow mage, his body shaking from the intrusion in his mind. 

“What’d you do to him? What’d you do to me? What’s going on?” Namjoon asked suddenly, looking between the two with fear. 

“She used a very dangerous spell to read your soul- to read everything that is and ever will be _you_ , and used a spell that should have been forbidden hundreds of years ago on me to share the things she saw.” Hansol slid his hand to the back of his neck and let out a long sigh. “Namjoon you’re not just any kind of dragon.” The necromancer glanced to the shadow mage and furrowed his brows. Ekko nodded a bit and Hansol took a long breath. “You’re a golden dragon, Namjoon. You’re, like, the most powerful kind of dragon that’s ever lived. You don’t know what your magic is and what your powers are because you-“

“Have all of them.” Namjoon whispered, his eyes falling to the ground and nodded a little. “I know what they are. So it’s just a matter of training?”

“Mhm…I think you need to go talk to an actual professor. I- we- can’t help you. We’re dark mages- we literally go against the laws of nature being in your presence.” Ekko backed away from the golden dragon and dragged the necromancer by the wrist with her. “I’ll tell my mom what’s going on…we- we gotta go.” 

The two dark mages ran from the room while breathing heavily. "Why didn't you tell him he's in trouble?" Hansol asked when they'd finally reached the memorial, a quiet place where nobody would overhear them. 

"Because we need to warn everyone. We're _all_ in trouble. A golden dragon at the University!? Do you have _any_ idea the types of monsters that are going to come after this kid when he learns his powers and know what he's capable of?" Ekko grabbed the necromancer by the shoulders and studied him, tilting her head up to look into the taller dark mage's eyes to search for something more than fear. "How strong are you? How big of an undead army can you raise?"

"I- I dunno...I've never tested my limits. I don't know what'll happen if I can't keep control." he admitted, cutting his dark eyes away from her pleading gaze. 

"Train. Learn them. Do everything you can to get stronger. This entire University is in danger the moment that dragon finds his power."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit chapter is shit >.> sorry this took so long, but I know what I'm doing with this (finally) so more updates should come soon! ^-^'

“’You need to teach a pack dynamics class’ I said. ‘The first years need to know how their heats and ruts work while they’re at the University’ I said. I didn’t mean you needed to do it now!” Sehyuk whined, fingers gliding through his pink hair while he focused on taking deep breaths. His rut was coming hard and fast and right now he needed _someone_ to hold and protect, his inner alpha was currently demanding to display its alpha status. “Himchan!” 

“What!?” Himchan looked up, seeing the thin shine of sweat on his forehead. “Oh, shit- that’s right. Rut. Um…need an omega, need an omega…” Himchan looked down his list of University weres and groaned. “The only possibly available omegas are the two first years Skye and BamBam, but I don’t know their preferences so-.” 

“Skye doesn’t like me very much and won’t let Bam be a slut. Her words, not mine.” Sehyuk groaned, tugging on his shirt uncomfortably. 

“Slut? God damn it we’ve got a lot of work to do. Okay.” Himchan sighed and rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone and sending a text to the two omegas anyway. “I’ll explain quickly and if they wanna help, they’ll help.” 

~

“You called for us?” Skye asked with BamBam in tow as they slipped into Himchan’s office. 

“Sehyuk is here.” Bam pointed to the pink haired alpha, his heart beginning to pound at the heavy smell of rut in the alpha’s scent. His inner omega already rising up and demanding to run into the alpha’s arms and give him everything he needs. 

“Mhm, but why are we?” Skye questioned, stomping down her omega demands and squinting to the alpha in charge. 

“As you can smell, Sehyuk needs help. Since all the other omegas are busy or not interested in handling a rut right now, and I don’t have very many betas who are willing to sleep with an alpha in rut in general, I had to call the two of you and ask if you’re interested in assisting. It’s entirely up to you, but I’d really appreciate it if-“ Himchan couldn’t finish his speech before BamBam had taken several short strides across the room and proceeded to place himself in Sehyuk’s lap and began rolling his hips into the alpha’s. “Well that answers that.” 

“BamBam, no! You’re not doing this!” Skye protested, growling at the omega as he started biting and licking at the alpha’s scent gland. 

“Why stop them?” Himchan asked. He’d noticed that the female omega seemed to have a problem with her packmate’s interest in what she perceived to be promiscuity, but he didn’t understand _why_. “It’s perfectly alright for consenting wolves to fuck. You know our kind need it, why fight it?” 

“Bammie will be a whore if you let him.”

“It’s not being a whore, it’s being a wolf. An omega getting what he craves and giving an alpha what he needs doesn’t make BamBam a whore. You can’t tell me that your inner omega isn’t dying for a taste of Sehyuk’s rut right now.” 

“It’s not because I won’t let it!” Skye growled at Himchan, causing BamBam and Sehyuk to pause their dry humping to look at the girl. 

“You have to embrace your inner wolf, Skye. You’re gonna get sick fighting who you are.” Sehyuk gave a disapproving look while shaking his head. “Trust me, I didn’t like my ruts either. I felt like a damn animal being controlled by my hormones.” Sehyuk nuzzled against BamBam’s neck, rubbing his scent all over the slender omega. “You’re such a pretty omega~” he murmured against the younger’s neck. 

Skye chewed on her bottom lip and shook her head, turning to walk away from the scene before her. “You can do what you want, Bam. But I don’t want to be part of it.” 

~

Mark waited in the student lounge for Jackson to finish his last class of the day with a cup of coffee in his hands. He toyed with the paper sleeve with his heart hammering in his chest, a small cluster of blue delphiniums bloomed on the table and nuzzled themselves into the nature mage’s hand. “I don’t know what to do.” He whispered to the blooms. “I know they said Jackson won’t be angry but…what if he is?” Mark sighed and lowered his head, the flowers stretched up and rubbed his cheek. “Maybe I’m just being stupid. I mean- he’s busy. Am I just too needy?”

Jackson stood behind Mark, his finger over his lips to signal the flowers not to notify the other mage of his presence. He slid his arms around his boyfriend’s narrow shoulders and kissed his shoulder. “You could never be ‘too needy’, Markie Pooh~” he cooed against Mark’s skin. “Baby why didn’t you tell me?”

Mark was surprised by Jackson’s sudden presence, he shot his flowers a dark glare and they raised their leaves as if to shrug at him. “I was worried you’d be upset…” Mark said with a sigh, knowing that everyone was right- that Jackson is the most loving and cuddly person to ever live, and that he’d never get upset with Mark over this. “It’s stupid, I’m sorry.” 

“Stop apologizing and let me kiss you.” Jackson said, grabbing Mark’s face in his hands and kissing him hard on his pretty pink lips. “Baby I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	8. Chapter 8

Minhyuk sat by himself again, he thought quietly while he shot electricity from one palm to the other. It wasn’t a very well kept secret that someone at the school was a golden dragon, and he was trying to figure out _who_. He had his suspicions, there were a few people who seemed too powerful to truly be _normal_. What concerned him most, was that golden dragons were _rare_. They’d been hunted damn near to extinction and if one was at the University it could spell trouble if it got to the wrong people. Minhyuk didn’t like the idea of a fight. 

“Hey, Minhyuk, right?” Yooncheol asked as he approached the electric mage, jumping to the side when he scared the other male and a stray arc of his magic shot towards him. “Woah, friendly fire!” he laughed. 

“S- sorry. Yeah, I’m Minhyuk.”

“Cool.” He sat down next to the other man and laid back on the grass. “Go back to what you were doing? I like the sounds electricity makes, and I need inspiration.” The music mage confessed as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sounds around him. 

~

Daehyun thought life couldn’t get much better when he had a certain vampire named Youngjae settled in his lap and nipping oh-so-sweetly at his neck. He had a good day- he passed his test, there were extra cherry tarts at dinner so he got to eat three, and now he had his sweet vampire boyfriend in his lap and hungry for him- it’s been a good day. 

Until he heard the panicked thoughts of Jiho as he barreled up the hallway and threw the dorm room door open. 

“I swear to god I’m going to kill you, Jiho. What do you want?” Daehyun growled, lifting his head to look over his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Dae we have a problem. A _huge_ problem. Oh my god. Oh. My. God.” Jiho was freaking out, and his thoughts were moving so quickly Daehyun couldn’t just grab the information he needed out of his head. 

“What!?” the older psychic snapped. 

“The dragon! The _golden_ dragon!” Jiho squeaked out. “I was out at the shops, cus fuck it, I’m a single man now and if I wanna go shopping I’m gonna go shopping!” Jiho stomped his foot and realized he’d gone off track. “Someone’s hunting it! Er- _him_! It’s a male student! They’re gonna torture him when they find him!” 

“All I wanted was to fuck my boyfriend, now you’re trying to tell me we gotta go save a dragon?” Daehyun was pissed. His day was going _so_ well. 

“W- well don’t you think we should…” Jiho stepped back, as if just noticing Youngjae in Daehyun’s lap with the psychic’s hands gripping his ass firmly. “Right…right…sex with your boyfriend. I’ll go tell the professors.” 

“Mood’s ruined now, asshole!” Daehyun shouted after him as he fled. 

~

“Um…Namjoon?” Yongguk glanced over his book at the younger male. “I’ve heard some interesting things…rumors, if you will. Whispers among the other professors.”

Namjoon’s breath hitched, he knew what was coming. He’d been keeping his true identity of being a golden dragon a secret from everyone except Seokjin and the professors, but since Yongguk was an assistant that meant he’d know, too. “It’s me.”

“I know it is.” Yongguk lay a gentle hand on the dragon’s shoulder. “You’re gonna be ok. You’ll master your powers and you’re going to be fine. Don’t worry about-“

“Yongguk! All the professors need to report to the main office! It’s an emergency!” Ekko popped her head in and yelled with panic written all over her face before she disappeared as quickly as she came. 

“It’s probably nothing.” Yongguk tried to reassure Namjoon, feeling less like he was right with each step out of the room.

~

“Now that we’re all here, tell us what you heard, Jiho.” 

The psychic took a deep breath and explained the story as clearly as he could, his voice shaking. “They wanna capture him to torture him.” he summarized, eyes fearful. He gasped suddenly as some of the teacher’s minds thought of the student- they knew who it was. “It’s Namjoon!? He has, like, half a grasp on his powers! They’re gonna get him for sure! Oh my god…oh god…we’re fucked!” 

“Jiho!” Ekko snapped, cutting a terrifying glare to the psychic. “Calm down. Nobody is fucked. This is one of the safest Universities in the world filled with some of the most powerful otherkin of our generations. We got this.”

“Er…maybe we got this?” the University President made a concerned face and brushed her silver hair out of her face. “If what Jiho said is correct- and I don’t doubt that it is- then the enemies are at our gates. They- and I don’t think I need to remind you that we don’t even know who ‘they’ are- won’t be willing to back down without our dragon. Students are going to die. We have too many in attendance at this university to evacuate without them finding out, but we have too many that could become casualties as well.” The President chewed on her bottom lip and settled herself into her chair, closing her violet colored eyes and sighing deeply. “Gather the students. Decide who wants to fight and who wants to go. If they leave, we’ll reduce their tuition for next semester so they don’t have to double pay. If they stay- we’ll figure something special out. Just tell me how many I’m gonna have to get training for. We’re not giving them a golden dragon, and they’re sure as hell not getting one of my students. This is war.”


	9. Chapter 9

Blue Moon was in a state of emergency. 

When students were given the option to leave with the opportunity to return the following semester without repaying tuition, a huge number left without a second thought. Everyone knew that staying and fighting this unknown enemy was essentially suicide. 

Blue Moon wasn’t _entirely_ defenseless, however. Many saw the threat on their clumsy dragon a personal insult and took it upon themselves to form a small army of varying types of otherkin. In a way, the threat on Namjoon showed that the unity the University had been striving for was very much alive among the students. 

~

“Calm down before you light your own ass on fire!” Jaebum growled at an increasingly-frustrated Byungjoo. “I swear to god, Joo if you don’t listen to me I’m going to-“

“I _am_ listening to you!” the younger fire mage insisted, throwing his arms in the air for the tenth time that evening. 

Jungkook looked with pity at the older mage. He knew Byungjoo _was_ trying, but his own internal conflict over being a fire mage was keeping him from learning like he could be. He sighed and turned back to Sanggyun, readying his stance and inclining his head. “Ready, Gyun?” 

Sanggyun grunted under his breath and lowered his head, focusing on Jungkook. “Come at me, Jungkookie.” 

~

_I hate this._

Daehyun furrowed his brows and cocked his head at the stray thought from his vampire boyfriend. It wasn’t angry or frustrated, it was a sad thought. Dae approached Youngjae and sat at the vampire’s feet, resting his cheek on the younger’s knee. “What do you hate?” he asked in a gentle tone. 

Yjay shook his head and turned away from Daehyun, not trusting his mouth to speak the words. _What if you die?_

“I’m not letting you fight alone just because you’re a vamp and I’m not. You could die too, babe. You’re not invincible…”

“I know that but what if you-“ 

Daehyun shook his head and placed his hand against Youngjae’s cheek. “I’m not letting those fucks take Namjoon, I’m not letting them destroy this University, and I’m not letting you fight alone.” 

Youngjae leaned into Daehyun’s touch and smiled, if his heart still beat it would have begun racing from the psychic’s words. “I love you.” He whispered softly, making Daehyun smile broadly. 

“I love you too.”

~

“Fuck this shit.” 

“ _Mouth_ , Kim Himchan!” Yongguk scolded as the alpha flung himself onto the bed in a stream of curses. 

“Do you know how hard it is to keep a pack of wolves under control when half are terrified of a war and the other half are almost in bloodlust? I have omegas so ready for blood they’re falling into early heats and alphas so scared they can’t get it up long enough to fuck the omegas. I’m losing my damn mind, Gukkie. I can’t take it anymore.” Himchan whimpered. 

“Send the ones who are too scared to fight back to their family packs, and let the ones who want to fight stay. You’re over thinking it, it’s really easy.” 

“But if any of them die-“

“They made that choice. Being pack alpha doesn’t mean you have to take responsibility for everyone’s choices, it means-“

“Yes it does. Their family packs will come for me if they die…I’m supposed to protect them.” 

Yongguk sighed, flowers blossomed around him and wrapped themselves around him and the alpha to comfort them. “Then send them all home…and you go too.”

“What!? Have you lost your goddamn mind!?”

“The entire were world will fall apart if you get killed, Himchan. Tell me I’m wrong.” Yongguk watched as Himchan opened and closed his mouth half a dozen times. “You can’t stay, Channie.” 

Himchan _growled_ at Yongguk. Not a playful pup growl, but the actual deep, guttural growl of an angry alpha. “Shut up Yongguk.” 

“Don’t growl and me, Himchan. I’m telling you the facts.”

“I don’t want to _hear_ the facts, Yongguk! If I wanted to deal with facts then I wouldn’t be with you because I’d accept that I’m a pure fucking alpha and I’m never gonna be allowed to mate with you!” 

Yongguk turned his head away from Himchan like he’d been slapped. They both knew it was a doomed relationship but they never talked about it. 

“T-that’s not what I meant I-“

“You’re right. Just this once though, deal with the facts. You can’t stay here- it’s too dangerous for you.”

Himchan shook his head. “If you stay, I stay.” He watched as Yongguk lowered his head and sighed. He knew the fae was just trying to protect him, but his own inner alpha wouldn’t allow him to leave- to his wolf it was a sign of weakness and that was something Himchan certainly wasn’t. “I’ll send the ones who wanna leave home…you’re right. It’s the best way.” 

~

Yoongi sat with his knees pulled against his chest in the corner of one of the University’s dance practice rooms, music drifting through the air from his magic as he watched Jung Hoseok dance. 

“Faster.” The dancer requested, smirking as the beat sped as Yoongi complied to the request. 

“How lucky are you that your boyfriend is a music mage? I’m pretty great, right?” Yoongi asked with a cocky smirk, snorting as he threw Hoseok off of his groove and made the dancer stumble at his boldness. 

“I was just thinking how great it is for you that you get to watch me dance with no shirt on, but whatever~” the younger teased, shooting a smirk to Yoongi. “The two of us together is pretty damn deadly though.”

“In more than one way.” Yoongi agreed, tilting his head to the side as the other dance and music mages entered the room. “If we can get this right, Blue Moon won’t have any issues fighting off the enemy.”

“And if we get it wrong…” Yooncheol began.

“We’ll blow up the whole damn school before they have a chance to try.” Sangwon said with a grave tone as the dancers rolled their shoulders and set about warming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ 
> 
> I know it's been _forever_ and I'm sorry but I have a good reason!!!  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...I moved...  
> ...  
> ...to Korea :D


	10. Chapter 10

Sangdo and Ekko stood face-to-face with the last person in the world they ever expected to see again. They both stood in stunned silence as their eyes traveled over the face of someone they’d long since grieved. 

Hyungwon.

He shuffled his weight awkwardly from one foot to the other while the two pairs of eyes that belonged to people he once considered dear studied him with mixed horror and rage. Finally, _finally_ someone spoke. 

Unfortunately for Hyungwon, it was Ekko. 

“What the actual _fuck_ do you mean you’re still _alive_!? I ought to kill your ass right now- I swear to god you had better give us a good goddamn reason for still breathing after all this time!” 

Hyungwon opened his mouth to respond but the tiny shadow mage wasn’t finished with him. She growled under her breath and raised her hand to slap him, only to be caught by Sangdo who had just broken from his stunned silence. “Open your eyes.” He said calmly to her. “He’s not alive. Not- not like he was.”

Hyungwon sighed and began to explain to his friends the reality of what happened that night, quietly accepting the fact that both friends felt horribly betrayed by his extended silence. 

“We forgive you.” Sangdo finally said, speaking for himself and the shadow mage that was lost in her thoughts. “We forgive you…and the University really needs your help.” 

~

“Where do you keep slipping off to, Yugyeomie?” Taehyung asked in a tired voice as Yugyeom slipped back into his dorm room- the half-fae having fallen asleep waiting for his human friend to return.

“I went to the book store but I couldn’t find the book I wanted.” The younger boy said with a shrug, plopping himself onto Taehyung’s bed and dropping an armload of sweets. “I brought snacks”

“Snacks!” the half-fae woke up almost instantly at that, and dove into the sweets like a child on Halloween. 

~

“BamBam I swear to god-“

“ _Leave_ if you want to!” the taller omega growled at his shorter companion. Skye glared up at the male, her body trembling. 

“What about our pack?!” she pleaded, grabbing BamBam’s shoulders and forcing him to look at her. “What about our pack, Bam? What happens if you _die_ Bammie? There’s only three omegas in our pack and you’re one of them…I can’t- we need you.”

“The alphas and betas will bring omegas when they mate, nice try.” BamBam rolled his eyes and pushed the girl away. “Don’t look at me like that, I’m not betraying you.” He snapped at the girl’s hurt expression. 

“What about our pack?” she asked again. 

“What _about_ our pack, Skye!? We’ve learned more being in this University pack than we ever did with our family pack! Do you have _any_ idea what it’s like being an omega that’s _proud_ to be an omega? We don’t have to be ashamed here!”

“We didn’t have to be ashamed _before_ , BamBam.” 

“And yet we thought the only time we could fuck was in heat. Fuck that! Fuck _all_ of that! This pack _wants_ me, and I’m fighting with them. Himchan said you can leave if you want, but I’m staying.” 

Skye chewed on the inside of her cheek, her eyes lowering to the ground as she considered her options. “Alright Bam. Let’s go train.”

~

Kihyun sat quietly in a room filled with the other nature mages and fae that were left at the university. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was scared. Not scared for himself, or scared for the University, but scared for Namjoon. 

He’d seen the dragon desperately trying to learn his powers, but he was _years_ behind what he should be- and though he had loads of natural talent, he was still more weak than anyone would prefer. Plants of all types were blooming wildly as everyone’s emotions ran out of control, the room quickly turned into a botanical garden. The professors Lorraine and Celestia stood at the front of the room with assistant Yongguk and a few others that most of the students didn’t recognize. 

Quietly, almost as soft as a whisper, someone said a name and a hush fell over the room. The energy of one of the men was unmistakable- the kind of energy of someone who was _incredibly_ gifted with magic. 

_Jiyong_

“As some of you have noticed, this is, in fact, Jiyong. Most of you should at least know the name if you don’t recognize his face- he’s probably the most powerful student this University has ever had the pleasure of educating. An actual prodigy if I’ve ever seen one.” Lorraine said with a warm smile as she patted the male on the shoulder. 

He smiled warmly- if somewhat awkwardly, at the mage before waving to the shocked students. “Professor Lorraine is right- I was a student here. When I heard the University was being threatened I decided it was time for me to come back…and I brought some friends.” He motioned to two men who had been standing at the side until now. They stepped forward and grinned happily at the crowd of students. “Daesung and Jaehwan.

~ 

“Everyone please meet Wonsik, Hongbin, Seungri, and Youngbae.” Himchan introduced three new wolves to the University pack. Two alphas, a beta, and an omega grinned to the litter of somewhat fearful wolves. “They’re here to help.” 

“Who’s ready to kick some ass?” Wonsik shouted eagerly, shoving the alphas on either side of him playfully. 

“Let’s get it!” Seungri shouted happily, thrusting his fist into the air and beaming. 

“Why are the omega and beta more aggressive than the alphas?” Himchan snorted under his breath while pinching the bridge of his nose. 

~

Hansol and Ekko stared in surprise at a man with an almost birdlike face and dark eyes. He cut them a shy glance before waving a hand and manifesting what appeared to be a rather large black cat with fiery red eyes. 

A hellcat.

“Demonologist?” Hansol asked his smaller companion quietly. 

Ekko shook her head, her eyes wide as she stared at the much taller new male. “That’s combined dark and nature magic- something even _I_ can’t do with both nature and dark parents… which means that’s…Jung Taekwoon. And if _he’s_ here…”

“Then a real war is about to start.” Taekwoon finished for the girl, his dark eyes shining with amusement that his reputation proceeded him.


	11. Chapter 11

“What the hell do you mean you’re _leaving_!?” Ekko screamed as she watched the necromancer finish shoving his clothes into a bag. 

“I’m not strong enough, Ekko.” 

“But you’ve been training so-“

“He’s not mentally strong enough to watch his friends die.” Taekwoon supplied softly from the doorway. Neither of the younger two dark mages had noticed his presence, causing both to jump and gasp in a panic. “Leave if you feel you must.” 

Hansol nodded and gave a passing look to the dark mages before leaving in silence, slipping down the hall to the tunnels that led to the safe exit from the University. 

~

Cha Hakyeon led the dance mages through another exhausting ten hour practice, silently praying that it would be enough. 

Jongup gasped for air as the other dance mages fell over each other, soaked in sweat and some on the edge of exhausted tears. He refused to give up, no matter how much his body ached. Everyone knew the fight was coming- the overwhelming feeling of impending doom hung heavy over the University. 

~

Seunghyun and Sanghyuk sighed as they watched the water mages tangle up tentacle-like arms of water and cause them to burst mid-air. “I know this is a really difficult spell, but if you can master it, you’ll be able deal with almost any kind of enemy.” Sanghyuk encouraged the tired mages, watching Seunghyun pace around the room with worry written deep in his face. 

~

Psychics of every skill level kept a careful watch on the area surrounding the University. An endless rotation of psychics scanned the thoughts of all beings near the University, but the most terrifying part was how _silent_ it had been. Even though only a few short weeks had passed since the discovery that a golden dragon attended the University, it felt like an eternity since then. Everyone had been training endlessly, but the fear hadn’t changed- the overwhelming feeling of concern that the training would never be enough kept everyone training harder day after day. 

Even though students and professors alike _knew_ that the war was coming, they couldn’t help but wonder if the enemy had given up…if the extended silence meant that the enemy feared the training BMU staff and students had been going through. 

Many more students had left since the intense training began, the reality of the situation finally settling in- the were Sehyuk, the music mage Yoonchul, and now the necromancer Hansol. The impending war was taking an immense toll on everyone preparing for it- and everyone was beginning to live on edge. 

~

Yugyeom walked into the room where Jiyong was holding a private lesson with Namjoon. “Jin sent me to bring you guys water.” He supplied with a sweet, boyish smile as he held up two bottles of water. “How’s the training?” 

“He’s so _strong_ and I’m so-“

“What…kind of otherkin did you say you were?” Jiyong cut Namjoon off as he stepped near the youngest boy. 

“I- I- I don’t know.” Yugyeom stuttered and glanced down, embarrassment written on his face as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. 

“Hmm…” Jiyong studied the boy for a while longer before fluffing the boy’s hair and sending him on his way. 

“What was that about?” Namjoon asked the light mage softly after Yugyeom left the room and closed the door behind himself. 

“I’m not sure yet.” Jiyong replied, his brows drawn together hard and forming a deep crease on his forehead. “You should rest for the remainder of the evening. You’ve done very well today- go…go see your boyfriend.” 

“There’s something you’re not telling me.” Namjoon observed. 

“No, I just have a few questions I need answered.” Jiyong inclined his head to Namjoon in a goodbye before vanishing in a bright light.


	12. Chapter 12

Yugyeom sat on the floor with his knees pulled to his chest while listening to Taehyung babble on about his most recent training session. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Taehyung asked, realizing Yugyeom seemed more distracted than not. 

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m listening. You had a mushroom sprout out of the top of your head again.” 

“Yeah, ok I guess you were listening.” Taehyung grinned and plopped down onto the ground next to the younger and dug around in his bag to hand Yugyeom a snack cake. “I snagged this earlier for you.” 

Yugyeom looked up at Taehyung and at his offering of a sweet treat, his head spinning in confusion and his heart in his throat. “T- thank you, Tae.” He took the snack and nibbled at it, his stomach tightening uncomfortably but not wanting to be rude to the half fae. 

“I gotta go meet up with Yongguk now, but make sure you get some rest tonight, ok? You got home late last night and I’m worried about you.” The half fae grinned brightly and fluffed Yugyeom’s hair before walking out of the room with a perky bounce in his step. 

Yugyeom set his half-eaten snack to the side and sighed, tugging his knees even tighter to his chest. “I don’t wanna do this anymore.” He whispered to himself with a heavy sigh. “I _can’t_ do this anymore.” 

~

“Nice job, Jungkook!” Byungjoo cheered as the younger completed the most difficult spell they’d learned so far with ease. “Damn Kook, how’d you even do that?”

“I dunno I just…did it.” He said with a shy bunny-like smile while fellow fire mages clapped him on the back and cheered for him. 

“Those asshats don’t have a chance as long as we have Jungkookie on our side!” 

~ 

“I’m worried about this.” Youngjae confessed as Jaebum sat next to him in the green house, putting his arm around the younger male. “So much can go wrong and so much has to go right for it to end well- what if we-“

“Shhh~” Jaebum pulled Youngjae close and quieted him with a light kiss. “We’re going to be fine. Everyone is training their hardest, and we have a better reason to fight than them. We need to protect Namjoon- they don’t stand a chance because they’re evil.” 

“Maybe- but what if-“

“Shh~” Jaebum kissed the younger again. “Don’t worry as much. We will win.” 

~

In the back room of a shady bar, a small group of terrifyingly powerful otherkin gathered. They spoke in harsh whispers of their evil intentions, the air around them buzzed in excitement and anticipation. “Tomorrow is the day. I suggest you say your goodbyes because they’ll all be dead by dinner.” A cold female voice hissed in the ear of a young male. 

“I-“

“Are you back talking me!?” 

“N- no. I’m sorry...” he replied quickly in a defeated whisper

“We’ve waited too long and worked too hard for this, boy. Don’t you ruin it. You’re too young to remember what it was like when golden dragons were plentiful and our magic wasn’t restricted. If we can capture this one and keep it alive- our magic will be free again. We can finally be _free_!” 

“I’ll do whatever it takes to ensure your success…mother.” The boy said softly, bowing his head before retreating from the bar and hurrying down the street to the University, tears welling in his eyes with the heaviness of his heart. 

Sure, when he first began to attend the University he felt he didn't belong, and the opportunity to gift his mother with a dragon sounded like the perfect excuse to both leave the university and perhaps escape her wrath for a few years. But as time went on, the boy made friends and came to love the University and everyone in it- but it was too late. His Clan had already learned of the existence and identity of the dragon- their plans already set. 

“Yugyeom?” 

The boy jumped as he heard a familiar voice. “Y-yes?”

Jiyong stepped forward with his arms crossed. “I knew it. You’re the betrayer. You’re the reason they know Namjoon is here- that he’s a dragon. You’re not a questioning human, you’re a lying snake.” 

“Yugyeom’s body went cold, his head dropped as the tears fell. “I d-don’t want to…I don’t want to hurt Namjoon o-or Taehyung o-or…”

“Then why are you continuing to hurt them? Do you think keeping quiet is better than doing your best to protect them? You’re a sad excuse of an otherkin.” Jiyong shoved the younger by his shoulders as his skin began to glow. “You don’t deserve to be in this University.” 

“I know.” 

“What’s going on!?” Taehyung’s panicked voice cried out as he ran over to the two men, seeing Jiyong shove his friend around. 

“He’s a betrayer.”  
“I’m a liar.” 

Taehyung gasped at the two men’s responses, eyes darting between Yugyeom and Jiyong. “W- what do you mean?” 

“I’m the reason why you, Namjoon, and everyone in this university is in danger. I- I’m sorry Taehyung. I’m the evil you’re preparing to fight.” 

“Don’t paint yourself the demon. You’re the child of the evil. You’re the unfortunate side effect of greed.” Jiyong sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “You can either help us or fight us. You have information we could never know- likewise you have information they could never know. Make you decision, you have five minutes. But… fight against us and I’ll be forced to end you.” Jiyong noticed the way Taehyung tensed up and he sighed. "I don't want to have to do that, so please think hard and stand by your decision."

**Author's Note:**

> Given everything that's going on with (what's left of) Topp Dogg, I'll be removing most of the members, save the ones that are active in the group (on in Sanggyun's case, active in JBJ)


End file.
